Alayna Telep
Alayna Faith Telep is the second main protagonist in Harmonic Song: Observation. She is known to be as the 2nd leader/Substitute leader in her group, The Do-Re-Mi Kids (The DRM Kids). She is also known to be "The cutest girl in the group". Appearance She has a white skin, brown eyes and chestnut brown hair tied up in pigtails (Usually). Personality She is cute, kawaii, sweet, playful, trustworthy, bubbly, fashionable and chic. She can be a little bit sensitive. Sexuality She is a straight girl who currently dates Gavin Goad. Interests Loves: Family, friends, glitter, unicorns, dancing, singing, Neapolitan flavor (especially strawberry), anime, having fun, roleplaying, drawing, baking, cooking, memes, cats, dogs, bunnies, hamsters, good dreams, APINK and BTS Hates: Sola and her crew, Valeria Hayes and her gang, Ruth Collins and her friends, being kidnapped, mean people, criminals, masterminds, bullies, loanshark people, sexist people, nightmares and boredom Backstory Alayna is born at the St. John's Hospital of Sterling Heights, Michigan. Since 2004, she was diagnosed with Autism at the age of 2. A year later, her parents signed her up for dance class so she can take lessons to begin with both ballet and tap, her dance teacher told Alayna to start with ballet. In 2007, she and her twin sister Vivian were bullied by Valeria Hayes and her gang because of they are a little bit "Sensitive" since that's a part of their personality, and they didn't look fraternal enough. Their only friend Nora Bianchi told them to stop bullying and teasing them to avoid being made fun of. But unfortunately, Valeria with her friends continued bullying the twins by abusing them with severe pain. Vivian and Alayna told their elementary teacher what is actually happening. Their kindergarten teacher put Valeria and the other girls in time out. And then, the identical twins told their parents what is actually happening... They got shocked when they felt bad for them. A year later, Alayna discovered that she was watching a lot of Disney Princess movies including Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid considering the fact that these were her favorites. Just like her sister Victoria, she also discovered her drawing, dancing, roleplaying and singing talent that makes her family happy, she and her siblings were participated by Victoria into the singing on concert. She even appeared on television. In May 2011, she started making stop motion videos with her American Girl dolls so she can upload a video to YouTube just to see how popular it gets by how many views it gets for creating things like the other animators out there. In 2014, she was starred on America's Got Talent with her siblings Vivian, Victoria, Leah, Jay, Julie, Diane, Mimi and Beatrice, and they're winners. A year later, She was shocked that her cousin Armonia getting hit by a car when she rescued Vivian and Jay and then passed away, which makes her family members cry, and her sister Leah though it was hers and Jay's fault, but Dumitrita disagreed... In 2016, Her sister Victoria made a group called "The Do-Re-Mi Kids", with the help of her sisters Alayna and Leah... Vivian and Jay decided to join in the group, but Leah declined it at first just because she hated them, but then Victoria and Alayna recommended her to accept and Leah finally accepted them. 2 years later, Alayna and her siblings found out that Nate was cheating on Leah with Lina... After Leah apologized to Vivian and Jay, Victoria sighed in relief. In 2019, Alayna, Victoria, Leah and their siblings found out what is actually happening to Lina and her friends. They have been brainwashed by Valeria Hayes. Victoria and her siblings also found out that Lina secretly had a crush on Leah, Nate asked Lina to be with her, but she denies it, and then Nate threatened her, and she finally accepted him... It made Alayna and her siblings shocked, especially Dumitrita. As of now, Alayna is still going on concerts with her members AKA her siblings. She even earned the title, "The cutest girl in the group", which made people proud of her. She's still being sweet and kind to her family.